This invention relates to methods and systems for connecting wireless handsets with wireline switches.
In a wireline telecommunications network, telephones are physically connected to a specific wireline switch. Call loading is predicted based on history of voice traffic and number of phones needing connection to a switch. Therefore, a determination as to how big to make a wireline switch or how many switches to provide to serve a given area can easily be made.
As wireless telecommunications networks integrate with wireline networks, excessive call origination loading to any given wireline switch will occur. However, since wireless handsets are mobile, it is difficult to predict where the handset will be when a subscriber attempts to make a call. Thus, there exists a need for a system for connecting the wireless telecommunications network with the wireline telecommunications network by distributing calls over various wireline switches so that the wireline switches will not become overloaded.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and system for connecting a wireless handset with a wireline switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for allocating wireless traffic load across multiple wireline switches so as to not overload any given wireline switch.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for reducing interoffice trunking requirements during call deliveries among the various wireline switches.
In carrying out the above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for connecting a wireless handset to a wireline switch. The method includes receiving identification of a subscriber in response to a call attempt, determining a preferred connection between the wireless handset and one of the plurality of wireline switches based on predetermined data associated with the subscriber, and connecting the wireless handset to one of the plurality of wireline switches based on the preferred connection so as to complete the call attempt.
In further carrying out the above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes a wireless service processor operative to receive identification of the subscriber in response to a call attempt and determine a preferred connection between the wireless handset and one of a plurality of wireline switches based on predetermined data associated with the subscriber. The system also includes an access controller for connecting the wireless handset to one of the plurality of wireline switches based on the preferred connection so as to complete the call attempt.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.